


Grandfather’s Work (#63 Forge)

by ladygray99



Category: White Collar
Genre: Community: whitecollar100, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-01
Updated: 2011-11-01
Packaged: 2017-10-25 14:50:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/271517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal watches this grandfather work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grandfather’s Work (#63 Forge)

Neal watched the sparks fly as metal struck metal over and over.

He knew he was meant to be doing chores, (though what kind of vacation involved doing chores he wasn’t sure) but the ringing sound drew him towards the far end of the barn where he could feel the sweltering heat even before seeing the glow of the forge.

A huge cart horse stood not far from him looking disinterested in the whole thing.

Neal watched as his grandfather dipped the horseshoe into a bucket. Neal jumped at the hiss of steam and the horse pricked up its ears.


End file.
